


Family reunion

by Crazy_broppy1995



Category: Trolls - Fandom, Trolls World Tour
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_broppy1995/pseuds/Crazy_broppy1995
Summary: Cooper is reunited with his family
Relationships: Quincy and essence, cooper and Quincy, cooper and essence, prince d and Quincy, prince d and cooper, prinde d and essence
Kudos: 12





	Family reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during world tour when cooper is accepting his fate but then gets picked up by the funk space ship   
> Yes, prince D’s real name is Darnell

Cooper couldn’t believe it... the funk city was just a mirage. He was going crazy and started spitting out sand that he thought was water. He frowned and started to cry. “This is it... and I never found my real troll family”

He collapsed into the sand and was ready to accept his fate when he heard a low humming sound and a shadow slowly covering him. Before he could question what was happening, a bubble like shield was covering him and lifting him up! He screamed as he was brought quickly into a ship before it took off.

He was shaking as the bubble transported him into a small room, it popping when it touched the ground and he slipped and fell on his face. He started hearing voices come near.

“Q, is that him? I think our search is finally over!”  
“Our son is finally home!”

Cooper looked up and was shocked! Two trolls that looked exactly like him were standing feet apart. The female was blue, had silver glitter eyeshadow, silver ribbons on her neck and silver with gold ribbons on her body. Her blue hair was tied up perfectly with glitter and she had a crown.

The male was purple with a big blue beard, gold ribbons all around him, along with a gold cape. His hair was different colors, he had multiple rings on his feet and was wearing glasses.

Cooper got on his feet and slowly walked over to them. The female smiled and pulled him into a hug. “Oh cooper my boy, we’ve been looking for you for 21 years. We’re so glad you’re home”

The male chuckled as Cooper looked like he was going to cry.

“Cooper, I’m your father, King Quincy, and this is your mother, Queen Essence. You were kidnapped as an egg and we were heartbroken. How did you ever survive?”

Cooper finally found his voice and smiled, “oh, I was found by the pop trolls. They raised me incredibly well, though I knew I was different but they treated me as one of their own.”

Quincy nodded and then turned and pressed a button on the wall next to him. A small alarm went off and Essence grinned huge.

“We have someone else we would like you to meet”

Cooper looked to his side as a door opened and in walked another troll that looked exactly like him, except with dreadlocks for his hair with gold rings around them, a earring and gold ribbons down his neck. He stopped in his tracks when he saw cooper and quickly looked at Quincy and Essence.

“Cooper... this is your twin brother, Prince Darnell or Prince D as he likes to be called”

“Wassup Cooper, I’m so happy that you’re alive and here!” He gave his shoulder a bump and Cooper let out a little chuckle. 

The next thing he knew he was in a group hug with his family and was being escorted around the ship for a tour, the tribe, which they called themselves the funk tribe, welcomed Cooper quickly and some were starting to call him ‘prince’.

The ship was amazing and had some incredible songs playing, but the best part was when his parents started singing funk songs together. He danced along with D and started to wonder if he should ask about the funk string or Barb. He shook his head and decided to have fun instead with his family. Hoping soon to introduce them to the pop trolls.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
